User blog:Captain Moch/Super Smash Bros Weekly - Week of 4-4
I'm back once again to discuss Smash Bros 4's weekly updates! I also have to bare news that I won't be available to make next week's weekly, so if you want to be a guest commentator for the next issue, just tell me. Let's get this started! Monday Luigi's Poultergust finally makes it into a Smash Bros game. Albiet it is a final smash instead of a move, it is still pretty cool. A, Negative Zone sucked. Sorry, but it had nothing to do with Luigi, which felt like waisted potential. B, this means that we will be getting new Final Smash announcements in the pics of the day. C, this means new final smashes for veterans, which is great. Mario can get the Mega Mushroom, Peach can get Peach Rage, Toon Link can get the Wind Waker to do a giant tornado, etc. Unless Sakurai is trolling and Luigi simply is simply using an item of the Poltuergust and he still has negative zone. Tuesday Another look at Palutena's Temple stage! We still have absolutely no idea how this stage will work, but I have a feeling it'll be like Hyrule Temple, as a really huge stage. This will probably be on the left side of the stage, and you can go outside to the statue like in the original screen. Not much to comment on besides more theories of how the stage will work, besides the fact that the textures look like a Gamecube game. Wednesday The Gust Bellows are an item in Smash Bros now! Which is honestly kinda weird. How come almost every Zelda related thing in this game is from Skyward Sword, but Link isn't based off Skyward Sword at all? Anyway, the item looks like it'll act like Mario's FLUDD except with wind, so it may be fun to push people of the stage, especially with very slow characters with bad recovery. Thursday I can already smell the competitive Smash crowd modding Pikachu to make him more powerful. Pikachu's lightning strike is back, and now seems to be more powerful (or whatever else a "meteor smash" is - sorry, I'm a dumb casual), but he is much more vulnerable when doing it. So, I guess you can't spam the move anymore, which is pretty nice for people who have been caught in the recieving in before. Friday OHMYGOSH THE ADORABLE-NESS IS BACK!!!!!!!! Yep, Isabelle's an assist trophy this time around, and she'll apparently pick fruit for the player, probably to heal the player. Very cute. Plus, this is the first time we've seen this stage at night, which confirms that it will have a day/night real time cycle like in Smashville. Besides the assist trophy on Friday, we got the announcement of a Smash Direct on Tuesday! And at a reasonable hour, too! It's a miracle! Tune in on Tuesday at 6:00 PT to see maybe some new gameplay and characters! Plus, whoever is doing Smash Weekly next week as a guest commentater can comment about it! See ya next time on Smash Weekly! Category:Blog posts Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Smash Weekly